IBC 13 STARTS 2016 ON TOP OF RATINGS GAME
February 2, 2016 at 2:30 pm 2015-16 PBA Philippine Cup, Kumander Bawang (Josh Padilla), Before I Fall in Love (Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga), Express Balita, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (Joe D'Mango), Dancing with the Stars (Coleen Garcia and Tom Taus), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Drew Arellano), Born to be a Superstar (Anja Aguilar) IBC 13 starts off 2016 on the right note as the Kapinoy network remains the third most watched TV network in the country last January after the station garnered an average audience share of 31% from combined urban and rural homes vs ABS-CBN’s 43% and GMA 7’s 36%, according to recent data from Kantar Media. IBC kept a stronghold of the primetime block hitting an average audience share of 27% nationwide versus rival’s 48% and 33%. The station’s afternoon block also garnered a 25% nationwide rating versus ABS-CBN’s 42% and GMA’s 37%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. Still topping the list of most watched programs during the previous month is the 2015-16 PBA Philippine Cup with the finals like Alaska Aces vs. San Miguel Beermen (31.2%) and San Miguel Beermen vs. Alaska Aces (30.6%), the semifinals such as Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. San Miguel Beermen (30.3%) and Globalport Batang Pier vs. Alaska Aces (29.7%), and the quarterfinals phase 2 is Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters (23.3%). Meanwhile, Josh Padilla-starrer Kumander Bawang registered an average national TV rating of 44.5% followed by Fantasiko concluded on a high note last January 15 with a national TV rating of 29.4% vs. Pasion de Amor (20.3%) vs. The Producers (9.3%). Before I Fall in Love ended with a bang with an average national rating of 29.2% which tied awith weekend top-rater Dingdong n' Lani. Dancing with the Stars maintained its good showing (29.1%) at eleventh place. Primetime newscast Express Balita continues to be the choice news source of majority of the Filipinos as the only news program in the Top 25 programs of January, landing at the fourth spot with an average national TV rating of 28.9%. IBC and Secarats-produced Glory Jane featuring The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza received an average national TV rating of 25.5%, almost 10 points higher than Pasion de Amor with 19.3% and The Producers with only 9.9%. Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (27.6%), Born to be a Superstar (26.9%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (24.5%), Paano Kita Iibigin (24.3%), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (22.0%) and T.O.D.A.S. (20.3%) rounded up the Kapamilya programs in the Top 25. APO Tanghali Na! (13.2%) was also able to regain as the weekday noontime slot as its rival show’s rating dropped to 16.1% and 15.2%. IBC also fared better than its competition in other territories such as Balance Luzon (areas in Luzon outside Mega Manila) where it scored a national average audience share of 23% vs ABS-CBN’s 45% vs GMA’s 36%; in Visayas with 13% vs rival’s 54% and 26% and in Mindanao with 19% vs ABS-CBN’s 55% vs GMA’s 27%. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its local current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, Peoples Television Network Inc., The Huddle Room Media Inc., JRA Advertising (J. Romero and Associates), 720 Consumer Connect, ZenithOptimedia, Viva Communications Inc., Manprom, Philippine Daily Inquirer , CNN Philippines, Starcom, Clubmedia, Havas Media Ortega, and Media Agency groups IPG Mediabrands (Touch BPN, UM), Dentsu Aegis Network (Dentsu, Mediaforce, Carat), Omnicom Media Group (OMD, PHD and M2M) as well as Group M (Mindshare, MEC, MediaCom, and Maxus). International subscribers to Kantar Media include Turner Broadcasting System Asia, NBCU Global Networks Asia Pte Ltd, Google Asia Pacific Pte Ltd, Home Box Office (Singapore) Pte Ltd, Scripps Networks Interactive (Asia) Pte. Ltd., MTV Asia, Fox International Channels, Discovery Networks Asia-Pacific Pte Ltd, CSM Media Research (China), AETN All Asia Networks Pte Ltd, Celestial Tiger Entertainment and Sony Pictures International. 'TABLE 6. TOP 10 PROGRAMS IN JANUARY 2016 (NATIONAL HOMES)' #''Kumander Bawang'' (IBC) - 44.5% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 39.8% #''Pangako Sa'yo'' / MMK Ang Tahanan Mo / Wansapanataym (ABS-CBN) - 31.4% #''2015-16 PBA Philippine Cup Finals: Alaska Aces vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 31.2% #''2015-16 PBA Philippine Cup Finals: San Miguel Beermen vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 30.6% #''2015-16 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 30.3% #''Dance Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.8% #''2015-16 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: Globalport Batang Pier vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 29.7% #''Fantasiko'' (IBC) - 29.4% #''Before I Fall in Love'' / Joe D'Mango's Love Notes / Dingdong n' Lani (IBC) - 29.2% #''Dancing with the Stars'' (IBC) - 29.1% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 28.9% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.7% #''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 27.6% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 26.9% #''Pilipinas Got Talent'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.6% #''Glory Jane'' (IBC) - 25.5% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 24.5% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) / Paano Kita Iibigin (IBC) - 24.3% #''Home Swetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.1% #''2015-16 PBA Philippine Cup Quarterfinals Phase 2: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters'' (IBC) - 23.3% #''Magpakailanman'' (GMA) - 22.8% #''Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay Na Kwento'' (GMA) - 22.1% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) / Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (IBC) - 22.0% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 20.3%